Right Kind of Wrong
by Archangel's Requiem
Summary: Kagome knows it's not smart to like InuYasha's half-brother, but she can't help it. She knows her friends would never approve, also that Sesshomaru could never love her the way she wants him to. But, fate likes to play games, and her next target is Kagome
1. The First Spark

Archangel's Requiem: Hey all! Look, it's another story. -grins and giggles- Maybe I'll update this one more often than the other new one.

Kagome: Yeah, and maybe we'll catch Sesshomaru trying to potty train a little chibi InuYasha.

AR: ...

InuYasha: That's very funny...

AR: Actually, I think it's kinda creepy, don't you?

Sesshomaru: No comment.

Sango: You know what? I think that hanging around with AR has gotten to Kagome's head. She never used to say anything like that before Don't Fall Away.

AR: Yeah...I still have to finish that story...but I should at least put out a chapter of this before I forget that I was even working on it. Maybe it will do better than Don't Fall Away.

K: Don't you think it would be smarter to finish some other stories before starting a new one?

AR: Yes, but that's not the way I work.

Se: Clearly.

AR: Okay...moving on! Since it's the first chapter, I'm going to cut this off right here and tell you that I really hope y'all like this one. In case you don't remember...it was number one in the poll I held a little while ago. Just for the record, I know they didn't have doors, among other stuff...you'll get me when you read the chapter.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter One: The First Spark

Kagome looked from InuYasha to the village in front of them. Every single instinct was telling her that it wasn't the safest place to be, and, by the looks of it, she agreed. There was no moon, so InuYasha was in his human form.

The door to the nearby pub burst open, shedding a column of light onto the dirt road in front of it, and a man was thrown out, drunk by the looks of him. He stumbled, regained his balance, and looked past Inuyasha and at Kagome, grinning stupidly. Kagome gripped the sleeve of the hanyou's haori.

"InuYasha, I don't like it here." she said quietly. "We should leave. We can always find another place to stop."

"Feh. Nothing's going to happen. Stop being a wimp and follow me."

"No, I'm serious. I really don't want to be here." Kagome objected, but InuYasha just rolled his eyes, took hold of her wrist, and pulled her behind him. "Ow! Inuyasha, that hurts! Let go, I'm leaving. There's nothing here, but I can meet up with you somewhere else if you want to stay."

InuYasha said nothing and led her into the building. The drunk man stared as they passed by and Kagome hoped that the people inside were mostly sober.

It wasn't bright inside, but the sudden change in lighting made Kagome cover her eyes until they adjusted. She hadn't realized that InuYasha had let go until he started walking away from her. She hastened to catch up and stayed close behind him as he reached the counter and struck up a conversation with one of the patrons. About what, however, she couldn't tell over the noise.

The room smelt of alcohol and body odor, and it was going to make Kagome sick if she didn't leave soon. She leaned against InuYasha to keep herself steady and closed her eyes.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Kagome jumped and opened her eyes, staring blankly at the person who had spoken to her.

"Are you...talking to me?" Kagome asked; he nodded. "Um...yeah, I'm...fine."

"You look ill, darlin'. Let me take you outta here. This is no place for a pretty little thing like you." He reached out to grab her upper arm, but Kagome moved.

"No, I'm fine." she insisted weakly. "I'll be okay."

"Come on." he pressed. "Look, I'll get you something nice while we're out."

"I already said no." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Now, go away and leave me alone." She knew she was agitating the hell out of him, but she wasn't stupid enough to leave with him, either.

"Let's go, I won't hurt ya." Kagome shook her head and turned away. She was taken completely by suprise when he reached out, with suprising speed for a drunk guy, and took hold of her upper arm, pulling her toward the door. She quickly reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, effectively getting his attention. He turned around and quickly took in what was going on.

"Hey! Let her go, you bastard!" he yelled, landing his fist square in the center of the other guy's face. He fell backwards into a group of other people, and, before Kagome knew it, she was on the ground, leaning against a wall. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, probably somewhere in the middle of the huge fight that had broken out after he had punched out that guy.

There were a few loud cracks, resulting in broken tables, and the sounds of shattering glass. Kagome stood up and tried to spot InuYasha in the crowd, but she couldn't see over the heads of the majority of the people stuck in the fray. She decided it would be better if she left and waited for InuYasha to meet her outside.

InuYasha fought his way towards the wall and looked around. He caught the door open and watched Kagome stumble outside. Only a few seconds later, somebody yelled and jumped back, crying out in pain and trying to put out the fire that had engulfed his leg. The flame quickly spread across the floor, forcing people against the walls and out the door.

Kagome breathed deeply, relieved that she was finally out in the fresh air. She heard a yell and turned back to the pub, watching as people rushed out the door, followed by clouds of billowing smoke.

"InuYasha!" she cried when he didn't come out. She pushed past the panicked patrons and rushed inside, into the smoke and fire. The back door was hanging wide open and the pub was empty.

InuYasha had gotten out.

There was the loud sound of splintering wood, then nothing.

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! Smoke!" Rin exclaimed, pointing one of her chubby little fingers over the glowing tree line. "It's lots of smoke."

"Shut up, you silly girl." Jaken chastised. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need you to point things out to him, he can find things out on his own."

"Jaken, watch Rin." Sesshomaru ordered. He was going to leave it alone, but Rin had noticed and he knew that she expected him to go and save whoever was in trouble. So, he ran off and left a smiling Rin in his wake.

"Sesshomaru-sama is so brave, right Master Jaken?" she declared proudly.

Sesshomaru calmly walked towards the crowd gathered around the flaming pub and found himself wondering how it had started. He surveyed the group of humans before him and spotted his half-brother, stuck in his human form, but the girl that normally followed him around was absent.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" somebody called. Sesshomaru turned his head and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "There's somebody in there still. She rushed in calling some guy's name and she didn't come back out."

InuYasha tensed when he heard his half-brother's name and watched from the corner of his eye as he listened to one of the men and walked strait into the flames. He, however didn't care what Sesshomaru was up to. It was more important that he found wherever Kagome had gotten to. He watched her walk out, but even after searching the crowd, there was no sign of her. Somehow, it never occured to him that she might have went back in.

Sesshomaru walked through the cloud of thick smoke and immediatly started searching for a female body, since the human he had listened to earlier said 'she'. Through the curtain of haze, he spotted a dark figure, half covered in fallen boards from the cieling, lying on the ground. He knelt next to her and pushed the debris to the side, revealing the small frame of the human girl that he knew to follow InuYasha around.

_'Irresponsible half-breed.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he gathered the girl in his arms and started toward the door. The front entrance, however was blocked by fallen debris from the cieling. It wouldn't have bothered him, but after going through the trouble of getting the girl out, there was no point in doing something that could potentially hurt her.

Sesshomaru exited the burning building through a large hole in the back wall and laid Kagome down on the ground. Her eyes started to flutter open and he disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself outside. A small flash of white just outside the forest caught her attention and she stared, but it didn't show up again.

"Kagome!" Said miko jumped and turned around. InuYasha and the others were walking toward her, InuYasha looked slightly agitated and Sango seemed more relieved than anyone else, since Shippo was with Kaede.

"InuYasha! How did you...?" she started, seeming a little bit disoriented.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Sango announced.

"When did you guys get here?" Kagome asked.

"They showed up around two minutes ago. We could have left by now if you hadn't wandered off."

"Wandered off? Hey, I went back inside to find you." Kagome said. "Besides, we shouldn't leave, anyway. It was our fault it caught fire, so we should stay and help rebuild. It's the right thing to do."

"I believe Kagome is right, InuYasha." Miroku declared. "From the information I've gathered, you got violent with one of the patrons and knocked him into somebody else, thus starting the whole affair."

"He was hitting on Kagome!"

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you would have taken my advice and left when I told you to." Kagome retorted. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was _trying_ to track down Naraku."

"Well, that's fine, but you could have done it on your own. There was no reason to drag me along with you."

"Hey, you wanted to go."

"Yeah, maybe at first, but not after I saw where you were going." Kagome retorted. "If you don't remember, genius, I told you I wanted to leave."

"Anyway," Sango cut in, eliminating InuYasha's chance to retort. "Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing we don't already know." Inuyasha said. "Now, let's get moving before something else happens."

"Hey, wait! We can't leave." Kagome objected. "It was our fault that this happened, so we have to at least stay and help clean it all up."

"No, we're not staying."

_**Later...**_

Kagome watched as the fire burned, eventually turning what used to be a pub into a smoldering pile of embers and ashes. It took hours for it to completely burn out and it was well into the night by the time it had completely extinguished itself. Only at that point could anything be done to start cleaning up. Naturally, it had only been a short while before InuYasha started to complain, mostly about how far behind they already were and how much further behind they would be whenever they finished playing maid.

"InuYasha, I've already told you why we're still here." Kagome said, not even bothering to look up from what she was doing - which just happened to be treating a small burn on her leg that InuYasha failed to notice. She had spent around an hour earlier, with the person who had first noticed the fire, cleaning and bandaging the horrible burn before it got a chance to become infected.

InuYasha huffed and walked off to the other side of the ruined structure as Sango made her way over to where Kagome was sitting.

"What are you doing?" she asked, plopping down next to the young miko.

"Nothing, just cleaning this up really quick before I get up and find something that I can help with."

"Kagome, what exactly happened after you went back in?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up and shrugged.

"I don't remember." she admitted. "Part of the cieling fell in on me and I guess I passed out. To tell you the truth, I don't know how I managed to avoid anything worse than a bump on the head and a small burn here and there. For that matter, I'm not entirely sure how I got out."

"You can't be serious."

"Don't worry about it, Sango. Let's just say I have a hunch." Kagome said, the flash of white coming back to her mind for a second before she stood up. She dusted herself off and walked away, leaving Sango sitting and staring after her.

AR: -dancing around the room- I stuck my weenie in a bottle, baby. Come on and break it out.

DAG: AR...I thought you were a girl.

Kim: Or so she says.

K: That is way too much information.

Twister: -runs in and jumps on the bed-

Kim: Puppy!

IY: Good, now she'll stop trying to walk me.

Kim: -smirks and pulls out two leashes- InuYasha!

AR: I bet if he had a tail it would be between his legs. -mimmicks a scared dog and yelps-

IY: -glares at AR-

AR: -grins-

Ka: Y'all are mean, you know that?

AR: Yeah, I know. That's why you love me.

Se: That depends on your definition of 'love'.

AR: Now that was mean...Anyway, I'm out people. Toodles.


	2. Reiko

AR: Okay, I realize it's been...um...more than a few months since the first chapter made its debut, but I've seriously been fighting with a nasty case of writer's block. Anyway, I think I'm mostly over it, now.

D. A. Gray: You know, that's a great excuse.

AR: It's not an excuse! I'm serious.

K: She is, you know.

Kim: Yeah. She sat for, like, ever in front of a blank page for the second chapter of her POTC story.

AR: Were you spying on me?

Kim: -shrugs- You were on the couch. In the living room, you have no privacy.

AR: ...

K: She's right.

AR: Who's side are you on?!

K: Nobody's. I'm neutral.

AR: If you're neutral, then stay out of it.

DAG: You know, you could have been a bit nicer about it.

AR: I could have, but I wasn't.

IY: Wow, you can't argue with that logic.

Se: That's hardly logic.

IY: Well...you can, but you can argue with anything.

S: Right!

AR: -scowls- You people are irritating. I'm going to go talk to Travis. -leaves-

S: Okay...what are we supposed to do if the author leaves?

DAG: Give them the chapter and hope she comes back to write another one.

K: Well, we will give them the chapter, but I'm not hoping she comes back to keep writing. What was it she did before it started?

DAG: -sigh- As an author as well, I'm going to help you out.

Pre-written disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other affiliated characters, stories, plotlines, ect.

--Archangel's Requiem--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nukedashitette Nukedashitette_

_Kanashisugiru unmei kara_

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_Sonna basho de_

_Sakanaide sakanaide_

_Karametorarte ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_(Naraku no Hana - Shimamiya Eiko)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter Two: Reiko

"Okay, what about this: you let me go home and stay for a full two days, and I'll bring you back a whole big pack of ramen that you can have all to yourself," Kagome offered, smiling hopefully. "You won't have to share it at all."

"Did you really think that would work?" InuYasha asked, scowling.

"No, but I was hoping you would refuse the ramen and just let me go."

"No."

Kagome sighed. Normally, she would have argued, but she was still tired. They had stayed all night to help get the remains of the building cleaned up. That had been when InuYasha decided that they could handle the rest themselves and managed to get everyone on the move before anybody could make any objections.

A tug on her senses suddenly caught Kagome's attention, making her look up and stop walking.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I think...I sense a jewel shard."

"Really? Where?!" InuYasha said, turning sharply to look at her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's nice that you never seem to listen to me unless the Shikon jewel somehow has something to do with it," Kagome muttered.

"What? I listen to you all the time," he defended. "Now, which way is the jewel shard?"

"InuYasha, you're an idiot," Shippo sighed.

"What did you say, you little runt?"

"Nothing!"

"InuYasha, stop picking on Shippo," Kagome demanded. She pointed toward the east. "It's that way, but it doesn't feel like it's moving."

"Then, let's go!" Inuyasha ran in the direction she pointed, ignoring his companions' calls to wait for them.

Kirara transformed in a burst of flame before Sango and Miroku hopped on her back. Kagome mounted her bike, Shippo in the basket, and pedaled after InuYasha.

A few minutes later, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara arrived to find InuYasha impatiently interrogating a girl around Kagome's age, his hands firmly holding her collar. Her violet eyes clearly displayed her annoyance. The girl's arms hung limp at her sides, and Kagome noticed that the length of her kimono would never pass the finger tip test that some American schools used to enforce their dress code. A pair of six-tailed whips rested around her shoulders, overlapped by two loose braids that trailed to just above her hips. Kagome looked at her, then glanced at Miroku in time to see a flicker of recognition flash across his face.

"Reiko," he said quietly, as if testing the name. "Reiko."

The girl looked over at him and frowned.

"Miroku, tell this jerk to let go of me," she ordered.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" InuYasha complained loudly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that you're right there, because your grip is stretching my kimono and your breath is suffocating me!" Reiko snapped.

"InuYasha, she's no threat," Miroku said. "Let her go."

"But, she just insulted me!"

"Let go, or I'm going to say that word," Kagome threatened. InuYasha stiffened and quickly released Reiko, who carefully dusted herself off. She then walk over and threw her arms around Miroku, surprising everybody else when he returned it, his arms resting harmlessly around her shoulders.

"It's been so long, Miroku," she said, smiling and holding him at arm's length. "Why didn't you send a message saying you were coming this way?"

"It slipped my mind."

"I would love to stay and chat," InuYasha interrupted, "but we have a jewel shard to track down."

"InuYasha, lighten up," Kagome insisted. "The shard is fine. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, our new friend has it. Am I right?"

Reiko turned from Miroku and stared, open-mouthed, at Kagome. She walked over and started circling the priestess, taking in everything about her from the tangles in her hair to the Band-Aids on her legs from the night before. The look of concentration on her face hinted at her thoughts.

"Okay, I've got nothing," Reiko admitted with a sigh. Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean by that? I know that you have one!"

"That's not what I meant," she retorted. "I meant that I have no idea what you are, because I've never met anybody who can tell for certain where the jewel shards are, yet you're positive - not to mention completely correct - in assuming that I have a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Will you just give us the jewel shard so we can leave?" InuYasha demanded childishly. "We've got better things to do."

"InuYasha, you should try to be a little bit more polite," Miroku admonished. "Reiko is a dear member of my family; she is my cousin, in fact."

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Sango said.

"She is related on my mother's side."

"So _that's_ why Miroku didn't try any of his normal tricks," Shippo declared, voicing the answer that everyone else had come up with in their heads. "It makes sense, now."

"'Normal tricks?'" Reiko repeated. "I thought you were going to stop that. We've already gone over this. You know that I don't like the way you treat women. You said that you would be good."

"I hope she realizes that she's just wasting her breath," InuYasha muttered, earning a nod from Kagome and Sango.

"Yeah, it isn't worth her effort," Kagome agreed.

"It is interesting watcher her try, though."

"I'm sorry, Reiko, but I can't help it," Miroku argued sheepishly. "This hand just has a mind of its own and it's something that I have no control over."

"That is the absolute worst lie I have ever heard," Reiko declared. "Don't you have any better excuses? I would accept 'that's easier said than done', you know."

"Can I change my answer, then?"

"No."

"We don't have time for this," InuYasha complained. "We have to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku!"

Reiko turned to InuYasha, forgetting about Miroku for the moment, and frowned.

"Patience is a virtue," she told him. "Besides, compared to how long you've probably already waited, a few more minutes won't hurt you. You're just being a baby."

"Wha-? You little...!"

"InuYasha, calm down. I'm not afraid to say 'it'," Kagome warned. "She's right, you're being immature."

He gaped at her stupidly, then scowled and plopped down on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Whoo! Chapter two! It's slow, I know, but I'm still working my way out of my writer's block, believe it or not. Sorry.

Reiko: So, now I join ranks among your original characters.

AR: Right! With Yukana and Kaori. They won't be showing up in the skits this time around. Well, unless the readers wanna see more of Yukana and Kaori. Even if they do, they will only show their faces in the skits. Its taboo to use the same character for more than one story, unless it's a sequel. Well, not really, but still. Don't Fall Away will be coming to a close within the next few chapters. I was reading through and I realized that it sometimes just drags on without a real point to the chapter. That and two years ago I was a bad writer.

IY: You're a bad writer _now_.

K: InuYasha, sit.

IY: -sat-

K: That wasn't very nice at all.

AR: Well, good writer or not, it only takes one sentance to write you out if this story completely.

IY: It makes no difference to me.

AR: What a shame. I was going to pair you up with somebody, too. -frowns- Oh well! -grins- Moving on!

DAG: How many people do you think have given up on any of your stories being updated?

AR: -frowns-

Se: Multiple people, judging by how long it's been since the first chapter went up.

S: -nods- Sorry, Angel, but they're right.

AR: You people are mean. I've been so nice to all of you.

DAG: -cough-

R: I'm taking Angel's side. This was all unprovoked.

AR: Thank you!

IY: You'll change your mind. They all do.

AR: I'm closing this out before I get arrested for homicide...toodles!

DAG: Yay! Homicide!

AR: Uh...wait! I forgot! I have TWO finished pictures of Reiko up on my deviantART account. Make sure you take a look, now! Ni-pah!

Se: Ni...pah?


End file.
